plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Sword Bot
Sword Bot (also known as Robot Omega) was a large robotic enemy in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Wielding giant PSI Blades, this enemy is extremely dangerous and invulnerable to small arms fire. Found on Level 16 of the first game, Sword Bot is the final enemy encountered; its death serves as a means of wrapping up the story to Plazma Burst: FttP. This enemy is considered the only boss in the game, as it does not fit any character or vehicle models, and presents the player with an uncommon, and possibly even puzzling way of killing it. Sword Bot was only killed after being crushed to death underneath a very large door by the Marine. It is unknown whether Sword Bot was a pure robot, or something was controlling it, such as a driver inside, or being remotely controlled. Swords The appearance of Sword Bot was the first time PSI Blades were ever introduced. Most likely, this is where the Marine gained the technology to wield PSI Blades, as well. These super PSI Blades were probably developed by the Falkonian race, and these are extremely powerful melee weapons that could slice a target in half with only one gash. Strategy Sword Bot is quite simple to defeat. Once Noir Lime fails to charge at Sword Bot, the robot come to you. Lead it under the large door, and, when under, close it on top of Sword Bot. An alternative way is to grenadejump over the Sword Bot. In this way, you won't even need to kill it, however, you'd experience some glitches such as weird Sword Bot's actions. None of them would be a big problem, though. Trivia * Due to the fact that Sword Bot is a regular guard, it is possible that there are more units with a similar role used by the Falkoks. * It's strange that the machine does not have any firearm of any kind, as the blades are limited to melee combat only. This could mean that it was designed more for working or constructing, rather than fighting. * Sword Bot makes a dramatic appearance change in the end of Plazma Burst, compared to the intro to Plazma Burst 2. It has white metal, and two vertical, standing blue eyes (one bigger than the other), instead of gray, hollow metal, and two normal red eyes. * There is a chance that the technology which made the Heavy Battlesuit was been taken from Sword Bot. Looking at the video, there is a great similarity between the two, and the description of Sword Bot in the opening trailer for Plazma Burst 2 is the same default appearance of Heavy Battlesuit. * Sword Bot resembles an Android SLC-56 in design, except that Sword Bot is much bigger and has more armor. * It could be a larger Grub relative, with PSI swords. * If the player does not shut the door on the Sword Bot, it will glitch itself onto a smaller area. Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Bosses Category:Campaign Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Falkoks